The Dogs of War
In The Final Chapter ' |image= |series= |production=40510-574 |producer(s)= |story=Peter Allan Fields |script=René Echevarria and Ronald D. Moore |director=Avery Brooks |imdbref=tt0708622 |guests=Casey Biggs as Damar, Jeffrey Combs as Brunt and Weyoun, Aron Eisenberg as Nog, Max Grodénchik as Rom, J. G. Hertzler as General Martok, Barry Jenner as Admiral Ross, Salome Jens as Female Changeling, Penny Johnson Jerald as Kasidy Yates, Chase Masterson as Leeta, Julianna McCarthy as Mila, Andrew J. Robinson as Elim Garak, Tiny Ron as Maihar'du, Wallace Shawn as Grand Nagus Zek, Cecily Adams as Ishka, Mel Johnson, Jr. as Broca, Vaughn Armstrong as Seskal, Stephen Yoakam as Velal, Paul Eckstein as Jem'hadar, David B. Levinson as Broik, Cathy DeBuono as M'Pella and LeRoy D. Brazile as Lonar |previous_production=Extreme Measures |next_production=What You Leave Behind |episode=DS9 S07E24 |airdate= 26 May 1999 |previous_release=(DS9) Extreme Measures (Overall) Equinox |next_release=(DS9) What You Leave Behind (Overall) Equinox Part 2 |story_date(s)=52861.3 (2375) |previous_story=Someone to Watch Over Me |next_story=11:59 }} Summary The Cardassian rebellion headed by former Legate Damar, suffers a severe blow when Damar is stranded with Garak and Kira on Cardassia Prime, while all of the rebel bases are destroyed. The Dominion proudly announces they have crushed the rebellion, and the Cardassian Union names Damar's replacement, Legate Broca. Damar, Garak, and Kira hide out in the home of Mila, Garak's former caretaker. With the encouragement of Kira, the three bomb a Jem'Hadar barracks, where Damar reveals to the people that he is not dead, as Dominion propaganda claimed. He then calls upon the Cardassian populace to rise up against the Dominion. Even though the organized military resistance is gone, a massive civilian revolution begins. On Deep Space Nine, Quark receives a message from Grand Nagus Zek, apparently informing him that he has been chosen as Zek's successor upon his imminent retirement. Upon a visit from his old rival Brunt, however, he discovers that Zek, presumably under the influence of Quark's mother Ishka, has instituted a number of reforms, including promoting workers’ rights and environmental protection and outlawing monopolies. Quark is so disgusted by these violations of old Ferengi tradition that he threatens to turn down the job. Upon Zek's arrival to name his successor, however, he discovers that he was never the intended heir of the Grand Nagus, and it was in fact Quark's brother Rom. Quark is still extremely unimpressed, and in a subsequent monologue swears to turn his bar into a refuge for the old unrestrained capitalism that was symbolic of his Ferenginar, though he admits that his brother is better suited to be the leader of a new Ferenginar. At Dominion headquarters on Cardassia, the Female Changeling, Weyoun, Broca, and the Breen Representative Thot Pran note the Federation has overcome the Breen weapon, and resolve to make a major retreat in hopes that the Federation and its allies will leave them alone long enough for them to rebuild their fleets. Despite their position, they still believe in a final victory. Captain Sisko anticipates this, however, and he and Chancellor Martok press for a final assault to be launched upon Cardassia Prime to end the war. Admiral Ross and the Romulan representative reluctantly agree. Later that day, Sisko's wife Kasidy tells him that she is pregnant, and she is concerned by a warning from the Prophets that Sisko, as the emissary, must walk his path alone. Sisko attempts to comfort her. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Murray Leeder on Monday, May 24, 1999 - 9:31 pm: Kira and co. seem awfully sure that the Dominion think they are dead. Isn't it also reasonable to assume that they know they're not, but that they just do not want to publicize it to the masses. Revealing their survival at this point would enable the Dominion to locate and eliminate them before thay had a chance to finish their work. # BWH on Wednesday, May 26, 1999 - 1:19 pm: Does the new Defiant still retain the NX registry? When they showed the Sao Paulo dedication plaque, it clearly showed an NCC number, but the preview for next week showed an exterior of the ship with the NX still on it. Probably just a re-use of a stock shot. The new Defiant has newly developed equipment to protect against the Breen energy dampening weapon, and is therefore entitled to use the NX (Experimental) registry code. # Ed Watson on Thursday, May 27, 1999 - 7:29 am: How is it possible that Quark doesn't know of the MAJOR changes happening on his own homeworld? If he cares so much about Ferengi society, it doesn't seem likely that he wouldn't have known about all this and protested much earlier. It's kind of like writing a letter to your congressman AFTER the bill has been passed. He’s been busy trying to keep the bar going! # Keith Alan Morgan on Sunday, May 30, 1999 - 12:20 am: Ezri says, "I didn't know we were getting another Defiant-class ship." I thought the Defiant was a Valiant-class ship? (At least according to the book Star Trek 30 Years Special Collector's Edition.) Aaron Dotter on Sunday, May 30, 1999 - 11:29 am: Keith, the Defiant was supposed to be a Valiant-class ship, but that was changed when a line was added to the script for The Search stating that it was the first ship of its type, which by default makes it a Defiant-class. It is interesting to note that another Defiant-class ship was named "Valiant". # Why change the name to Defiant? Sure Sao Paolo is tough to say, but did the Defiant really do enough to merit passing the name on to another ship so quickly? Sisko probably felt retaining the name Sao Paolo would have been bad luck. # Those were some badly trained Jem'Hadar. They should have shot Damar as soon as they recognized him. Instead one says, "Surrender yourself or die.", but in To the Death, we find out that the Jem'Hadar consider themselves dead until their mission is over, so why would they make this statement? The practice of considering themselve dead until a mission is over doesn't apply to other races. In any case, the Founder may have wanted Damar captured alive to be used for propaganda purposes. # Whatever happened to Zek's son? We saw him in The Nagus and he wanted to be Grand Nagus, but we haven't seen him since. Hans Thielman on Monday, May 31, 1999 - 11:18 am: Does Zek have the Ferengi equivalent of Alzheimer's Disease? dotter31 on Wednesday, August 02, 2006 - 4:44 pm: Maybe Zek felt that his son still was not ready to be Nagus? I also doubt his son would have agreed with Zek's new views. # Adam Howarter on Sunday, May 30, 1999 - 12:24 am: A popular uprising might sound good. In reality a lot of untrained, underarmed, uncoordinated citizans have little chance against a combat hardened army that has no problem with killing by the millions from space ships in orbit. Think The Survivors and The Ensigns of Command here. Victoria Meredith on Sunday, May 30, 1999 - 11:02 am: Good point, but since the Founder is falling back away from Cardassian space, the rebellion has a good change of succeeding. I'm sure the Dominion will leave behind a few token troops, but I think that Damar still has sympathizers in the military to back up the untrained civilians. Besides, if Damar wants to create a new Cardassia, he has to rally the citizens to his cause. # Mark Morgan on Sunday, May 30, 1999 - 11:57 am: Is the cure still in Odo's system? If not, where did it go? If so, he should be under heavy quarantine on DS9 if the Federation is serious about keeping the cure away from the founders, instead of sending him back deep into enemy space. Yes, the cure is still in Odo’s system, as shown in What You Leave Behind when he cures the Founder, as well as the Great Link. As for the Federation keeping him in quarantine, that is not an option, as the Federation have no jurisdiction over him. # MikeC on Monday, May 31, 1999 - 6:19 am: Note that the Jem Hadar instantly recognize Damar here, while in Tacking Into the Wind, almost no one recognizes him, not even the Vorta. They obviously learnt their lesson from the theft of the Breen weapon. # Hans Thielman on Monday, May 31, 1999 - 11:18 am: I wonder if the people of Brazil would get ticked off because of the renaming of the Sao Paulo to Defiant. The name and registry was probably transferred to another Defiant class ship. # Murray Leeder on Monday, May 31, 1999 - 9:09 pm: Strange that Zek would move to Risa, considering that it's a Federation world. Marian Perera on Monday, May 31, 1999 - 9:31 pm: Stranger still that Ishka would allow Zek to be around lots of young, lovely and available women. Even though he's in love with her, I don't think his eyes (and thoughts) will stop wandering. Maybe they plan to live on a distant desert island, and have only old, wrinkled Riseans around. Keith Alan Morgan on Tuesday, June 01, 1999 - 1:53 am: Marian: Maybe Ishka wants to be surrounded by lots of young, lovely and available studmuffins? What's good for the goose is good for the gander.Alfonso Turnage on Tuesday, June 01, 1999 - 3:54 pm: I think that Rom and Quark's mother plans to do a little browsing of her own on Risa and doesn't care if the former Nagus strays a little. # Kyle Powderly on Thursday, June 03, 1999 - 12:34 pm: I haven't seen the episode yet (a friend has taped it for me and we'll watch it with the series finale), but something about the 'monthly injection' thing is a nit: why monthly? There is a drug on the market right now where a woman can receive an injection once every three months (saw it on Good Morning America this morning)...and we can't forget Norplant, which will (again, according to GMA) not only last five years, but there's supposed to be a male version on the market soon. So in the 24th century they've reverted to once a month? J. Goettsche on Friday, June 04, 1999 - 12:50 pm: The monthly injections have an advantage. If you change your mind about having kids, you just need to wait a month! # Anonymous on Saturday, June 05, 1999 - 11:23 am: Given the Dominion's incredibly long range transporters (3 lightyears max.), why didn't Kira and company beam in from the edge of the star system? They may not have access to one. # This probably does not belong here, but I just noticed it, there are portholes on the underside of the Defiant/Sao Paulo. But why are they in the Warp Nacelles? Most likely to permit external inspections, to reduce the need to actually enter the nacelles. # Martok is the Chanselor, so he is OK, but could Admiral Ross or the Romulan commit forces to a MAJOR offensive without checking with their governments? They may have been given discretionary powers to cover this. # Steve Oostrom on Sunday, June 06, 1999 - 10:33 pm: I agree with Odo that not giving the Dominion the cure to the Founder disease could be genocide, but wouldn't having the cure be a good negotiating ploy. The Federation could say they have the cure and if the Founders want it, they should sit down and negotiate an end to the war. It might not work, but it could be in their thinking, and Sisko could have mentioned that. The existence of a cure could prompt the Dominion to launch a strike against DS9 to steal it, thus depriving the Federation of it’s sole bargaining chip, and risk prolonging the war. # Does the Female Changeling really think that the Federation is timid? She thinks that by falling back, the Federation will not take advantage of this and hit hard, especially if they learn that rebellion is spreading on Cardassia. If she believes that, it would be a serious miscalculation. Maybe the advanced nature of the disease is affecting her thought processes. # BrianB on Thursday, July 08, 1999 - 2:26 am: Has the entire population of Ferengenar gone dumbbed down? So much for IDIC. Guess Quark convinced the Prophets to reverse Zek's devolved mind for nothing (see "Prophet Motive"). Once Ferengenar looks like any other world, what's the use of having them? Does anyone think Quark really got shafted? I would've been better if Odo locked him up forever than have a lifetime of hard-core beliefs (not just ideology) flushed down the toilet. He was a GOOD Ferengi, now he's on the outside looking in. Mark Wells on Thursday, July 08, 1999 - 3:27 am: Speaking of the stupidity of what's happening on Ferengenar, why does a culture that's totally free-market-oriented have a government at all? I mean, I don't recall Smith or von Hayek saying that a free market functions best when it's supervised by a central "Commerce Authority". If the Ferengi really must have a government, shouldn't it be some kind of anarcho-capitalist government that just exists to enforce contracts? Why the Grand Nagus and the FCA? They just get in the way. Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Sunday, September 12, 1999 - 8:43 am:''The FCA is so deadly because they can put you out of business, permanatly. ''Spockania on Wednesday, April 25, 2001 - 11:59 pm:''I think the reason FCA audits were so dreaded is that rather than paying taxes- er, the "T-word" -Ferengi would pay bribes to the FCA officials, bribes that probably had a near fixed value to the value (ie you are audited, you might pay 10% to the auditor as a bribe).''Matt Pesti on Sunday, September 12, 1999 - 3:48 pm: But why all the auditing if their are no taxes? Quark seems to want to leave the Tuliberry wine Francise off the list. That's odd, Quark seemed not to have any problems with staying in business:-) And most Feragi didn't mind breaking that law (or ruling) # Chris Thomas on Saturday, December 11, 1999 - 9:10 am: As for the Founder's disease and the plot for genocide - even if it wipes out the great link, are there not a whole group of individual Changelings out there, like Odo, who have never been part of the link, and, as a result, won't get infected? Meaning the whole species won't be wiped be out. Sophie Hawksworth on Wednesday, September 19, 2001 - 2:49 pm: Odo will have infected Laas (Chimera), and Laas went looking for the Hundred. Dear oh dear, I hope he doesn't find them... Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine